Words that Never Delivered to Your Heart
by Kamikura39
Summary: "Tidak akan bisa, selamanya tidak akan mungkin. "Aku suka", bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Aku menyukaimu, sangat... tapi kita tidak akan pernah lebih dari teman."/ My first FF! Mind to read? Rate T for safe . Typos bertebaran XD


"Tidak akan bisa, selamanya tidak akan mungkin. "Aku suka", bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Aku menyukaimu, sangat... tapi kita tidak akan pernah lebih dari teman."

**.**

**.**

**Words that Never Deliver****ed**** to Your Heart**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Words that Never Deliver****ed**** to Your Heart © ME**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Gumiya, tolong angket kelasmu ya," aku mengingatkan begitu berpas-pasan dengan Gumiya di koridor.

Seperti biasa, dia akan mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "iya. Jangan khawatir." Dan setelah itu pada istirahat berikutnya dia akan menghampiriku dan menyerahkan angket kelas yang kuminta. Sikapnya yang ceria membuatku senang, tapi juga sedih.

Aku Kamui Gakuko, ketua OSIS sekolah Utairo. Benar, pekerjaanku menumpuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan cinta, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan sedih dan patah hati. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa memilih, karena aku sedang bersedih. Jangan tanya kenapa, hanya terasa kosong. Hampa. Apa yang bisa kurasakan? Begitu aku mulai mencoba merasakan apa yang kurasakan, aku hanya bisa merasakan rasa perih dan sesak. Seketika itu biasanya air mataku akan mendesak keluar dan aku akan mendongak menatap langit, berharap air mataku bisa menguap dengan cepat. Karena aku dan kau, Gumiya, tidak akan pernah lebih dari 'teman'.

Aku berjalan melaluinya tanpa berkata-kata lagi, menuju ruang OSIS. Pekerjaanku menungguku di sana, jadi aku tidak bisa bersantai sedikitpun. Waktuku tidak ada, jadwalku padat, aku menysukurinya. Paling tidak dengan sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku aku bisa sedikit melupakan perasaanku pada Gumiya. Dan perasaannya pada Rin. Aku bisa melupakan masalah cintaku yang konyol. Aku mendesah pelan, bagaimanapun rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Menghantuiku setiap hari.

Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS perlahan, menatap gunungan kertas yang menanti untuk kuperiksa satu-satu. Aku langsung duduk di kursiku dan memulai pekerjaanku. Kosong. Kepalaku rasanya kosong, tanganku bekerja begitu saja. Mode auto pilot. Tidak ada keinginan. Tidak tahu keinginan. Apa itu keinginan? Seperti apa rasanya? Aku sudah lupa sejak lama seperti apa rasanya 'ingin'. Aku meringis. Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba datang lagi, jauh lebih sakit. Bukan, kali ini bukan sakit hati. Aku serius, dadaku sakit sekali, seperti tulang rusukku patah. Dan jangan tanya bisa bernafas atau tidak, karena jawabannya sudah pasti.

Aku langsung menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan lega setelah rasa sakit itu pergi. Aku tidak bisa menarik nafas kalau dadaku sedang sakit seperti tadi, karena rasanya akan sakit sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi sepertinya satu garis lurus dengan tulang punggungku. Kalau aku menarik nafas tulang punggungku seperti patah dan rusukku seperti menusuk paru-paruku. Memang, sangat amat menyiksa. Jauh lebih sakit dari patah hati. Karena itu bagi yang sedang patah hati, jangan menangis meraung-raung seperti akan dicincang saja. Sakit dadaku ini jauh lebih sakit. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan, aku hampir lupa dengan hal itu. Dan saat tersibukku pun Gumiya masih saja duduk di dalam pikiranku. Dan Rin ada di sebelahnya. Itu menggangguku. Rin orang yang disukai Gumiya, tapi Rin suka Len. Itu benar-benar menggangguku. Sangat. Kugenggam pena yang kupegang kuat-kuat, berusaha kembali fokus pada kertas di hadapanku. Tapi sulit.

Berkali-kali senyum lebar Gumiya menghampiriku, berkali-kali kata-katanya tentangku terngiang di kepalaku. "Aku sayang sekali pada Gakuko, kita terus berteman ya," atau, "Gakuko, menurutmu kue ini kalau dicampur wortel enak tidak?" Semua itu, membuat hari-hariku cerah. Walaupun aku sudah tidak ingat seperti apa rasanya senang, tapi sepertinya aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Sampai kemudian esoknya, kami ke sekolah dan Gumiya bertemu Rin. Sejak itu dia berubah, tatapannya yang selama ini hanya untukku mulai terarah pada Rin. Kata-katanya yang semula ditujukan hanya untukku mulai beralih pada Rin. Semuanya, kehadiran Gumiya yang tadinya untukku kini hanya ada untuk Rin. Semuanya lenyap.

Mataku membulat sempurna melihat apa yang jatuh di atas kertas yang kupegang. Air. Setetes air. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menahan air mataku yang mulai mengalir perlahan. Tidak bisa, rasanya sakit sekali. Memang masih lebih sakit rasa sakit yang menyerang dada dan tulang punggungku, tapi... yang ini sakitnya beda. Yang ini sakitnya membuatku ingin menangis. Rasanya ingin menangis, lalu lenyap. Konyol memang, karena itu aku tidak ingin mempedulikannya. Hanya menghabiskan waktu.

Aku kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku, berharap air mataku bisa berhenti mengalir. Harapanku terkabul. Perlahan-lahan perasaanku terasa lega lagi dan air mataku berhenti mengalir. Aku langsung mengerjakan pekerjaanku secepat mungkin sebelum bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Sesekali, aku menghela nafas panjang untuk melegakan perasaanku. Tapi hanya terasa lega sedetik, setelah itu sama saja. Menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar kehilangan arah dalam kehidupanku.

"Gakuko-_san_, maaf terlambat. Tadi antrian di kantin cukup panjang. Eh... Gakuko-_san_ sudah bisa istirahat sekarang, biar aku, Yukari, dan Lenka yang mengerjakannya," ujar seorang gadis berambut biru laut pendek, terengah-engah bersama kedua temannya. Yuzuki Yukari yang berambut violet lavender lembut, dan Kagamino Lenka yang berambut kuning keemasan.

Aku menatap mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, aku juga akan membantu. Pekerjaan kita menggunung," tolakku sambil tetap mengecek kertas-kertas itu satu-satu.

"Gakuko-_san_, kalau terlalu lelah kau bisa sakit dan malah benar-benar akan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu," kata Lenka lagi. "Kami bertiga benar-benar bisa menyelesaikannya. Gakuko-_san_ istirahat saja dulu, kau belum makan sama sekali kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan mendesah pelan. Berdebat dengan Lenka bukan hal yang bagus, hanya membuang waktu dan tenagaku yang berharga. Aku segera berdiri dan mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, mohon bantuannya," jawabku akhirnya.

Lenka, Kaiko, dan Yukari langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. Aku melambaikan tangan dan keluar ruangan, perutku memang sudah menagih apa yang seharusnya jadi miliknya dari tadi. Tapi aku jarang mendengarkannya, buatku, makanpun tidak ada gunanya. Biasanya aku hanya makan suplemen saja, karena makan membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak daripada menelan dua buah kapsul. Aku melangkah menuju kantin, tapi kemudian aku segera berhenti dan memutar arahku. Ada yang tertinggal. Memang tidak begitu penting, tapi lebih baik kalau kuambil saputangan kesayanganku itu. Sebenarnya sih aku ada satu saputangan lagi.

"Gakuko-_san_ terlalu memaksakan diri," ujar Kaiko pelan, "wajar sih, menurutnya bekerja terus bisa melupakan kesedihannya."

"Ah, iya. Kudengar kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat kan? Lalu kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang sekolah di Inggris juga tewas kena peluru nyasar. Benar-benar malang, kalau tidak salah saudaranya juga sudah tewas semua pada kecelakaan kapal laut," sambung Lenka lirih. "Dia benar-benar tinggal sendirian sekarang."

"Eh? Apa tidak sepi?" tanya Yukari terdengar cemas. "Oh, iya juga ya. Aku lupa, kan masih ada Nakajima-_kun_. Mereka teman baik sejak kecil kan? Mungkin malah sudah bisa dibilang sahabat baik."

"Yukari-_chan_~," keluh Kaiko terdengar lemas, "apa kau tidak dengar kabarnya? Sekalipun tidak dengar sih seharusnya kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Gumiya-_kun_ kan sudah jarang bersama Gakuko-_san_ sekarang, dia sekarang mulai mendekati Rin."

"Apa? Gakuko-_san_ benar-benar kuat berarti ya," komentar Yukari.

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan, menahan tanganku yang hendak membuka pintu ruang OSIS. Dengan gemetar, aku menarik kembali tanganku dan pergi perlahan-lahan. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Kaiko, Lenka, dan Yukari semuanya benar. Paling tidak itulah kenyataannya, pulang ke rumahpun sudah tidak akan ada yang menyambutku dan mengucapkan '_okaeri_' saat aku mengucapkan '_tadaima_'.

Papa mama meninggal saat akan pergi dinas, kecelakaan pesawat._ Onii-chan_, meninggal saat akan pergi membeli alat tulis di supermarket dekat apartemennya, kena peluru nyasar. Paman dan bibi dari pihak mama, meninggal semuanya saat akan menghadiri pemakaman _onii-chan_ di Inggris, kapal laut yang mereka tumpangi meledak karena ada kebocoran bensin. Sedangkan paman dan bibi dari pihak papa, hanya satu keluarga. Dan keluarga itu tewas dirampok pada malam natal. Aku tidak ikut mati saat kecelakaan kapal laut, aku salah satu dari dua puluh penumpang yang selamat dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selamat, tapi aku yakin pikiran itu juga ada dalam pikiran sembilan belas orang lain yang selamat juga. Padahal lebih baik kalau aku ikut mati. Karena sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian.

Aku menuju kantin dan langsung memesan _gyuudon_ begitu sampai di kantin. Tentu saja minta pakai tambahan terung bakar. Aku makan dengan pikiran kosong, tatapan kosong, hati yang kosong. Paling-paling yang muncul di pikiranku hanya 'terung-nya enak'. Walaupun kalau sedang sadar aku akan berusaha mati-matian menahan air mataku. Terung itu makanan kesukaan _onii-chan_, dan sebagai adik yang_ brother complex_ aku ikut-ikutan suka. Sesekali aku menghela nafas, walaupun aku ingat jelas Gumiya pernah memarahiku karena melakukannya saat makan. Dia bilang itu akan mengusir keberutungan, dan aku percaya akan hal itu sekarang. Gumiya tidak ada di sampingku lagi, keberuntunganku tidak ada di sisiku lagi. Payah, aku sepertinya benar-benar sendirian sekarang.

"Rin-_chan_, maaf lama menunggu. Sudah lama?" seru sebuah suara yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Tidak, aku tidak kaget. Itu sudah biasa, aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku langsung menunduk sedikit, lurus di hadapanku duduk gadis yang kukagumi sekaligus ingin atau juga tidak ingin kubenci. Kagamine Rin, gadis manis berambut kuning keemasan lurus sebahu yang disukai Gumiya. Tentu saja yang memanggilnya tadi Gumiya. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak benci pada Rin. Kesalpun tidak. Tapi yang lain mengatakan aku benci pada Rin. Tapi aku sudah kehilangan perasaan, aku hanya bisa merasakan sedih. Perih. Dan sepi. Aku tidak mau melihat Gumiya yang tersenyum begitu pada Rin. Tidak mau, karena dulu senyuman itu untukku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan langsung menyelesaikan makananku. Aku tidak mau diingatkan pada masa lalu lagi.

Begitu selesai makan aku langsung membawa mangkuk kotor bekas makanku ke tempat piring kotor dan pergi. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku sempat mendengar tawa Gumiya dan Rin. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa berpikir kalau aku membenci Rin, itu bukan salahnya juga sekalipun sekarang Gumiya berpaling padanya dariku. Aku segera bergegas menuju ruang OSIS lagi. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempatku untuk menyibukkan diri. Hobi? Aku sudah lupa apa hobiku. Saat ada _onii-chan_, hobiku bermain dengannya. Dan saat semua keluargaku pergi meninggalkanku, Gumiya selalu di sisiku dan hobiku adalah berada di sisi Gumiya. Dan sekarang, saat semuanya benar-benar pergi, aku harus apa? Tidak ada kesenangan lagi, hidup ini kujalani tidak dengan terpaksa juga. Aku tidak ada keinginan. Tidak ingin hidup. Juga tidak ingin mati. Aku menerima apa adanya keadaanku. Bagaimanapun, seperti apapun.

Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS perlahan, mendapati Kaiko, Lenka, dan Yukari bekerja dengan serius. Dan pekerjaan mereka tidak sia-sia, gunungan kertas itu sudah lenyap. Lenka menyadari kehadiranku pertama kali dan langsung tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Ah, Gakuko-_san_, pekerjaannya sedikit lagi selesai. Apa masih ada yang lain?" ujar Lenka ramah dan ceria seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Tidak ada, sudah selesai._ Arigatou gozaimasu, minna_," jawabku. Tentu saja sebenarnya belum, tapi aku harus berbohong agar aku bisa mengerjakannya sendirian. Semakin aku sibuk, maka semakin mudah aku melupakan kesedihanku. Ah, keinginan pertama sejak aku lupa seperti apa rasanya ingin. Aku ingin lenyap.

* * *

"Terimakasih banyak Gakuko-_san_, kau benar-benar sudah bekerja dengan keras. Aku senang sekali mengetahui bisa selesai secepat ini, benar-benar tekun. Mau minum coklat panas dulu? Aku rasa aku harus berterimakasih, data itu cukup rumit," Megurine _Sensei _terus berceloteh sambil membuatkanku coklat panas yang cukup atau bahkan sangat enak.

Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan coklatnya, mukaku mulai berkeringat. Yang kubutuhkan adalah suasana tenang dan bukannya berisik di kantor guru begini. Oke, aku tidak benci kantor guru, tapi aku benci kalau keadaanku sekarang begini. Dadaku mulai sakit dan tulang punggungku seperti patah, menusuk paru-paruku. Tidak bisa bernafas-nya tidak begitu masalah-ok, masalah juga sih. Maksudku, rasa sakitnya membuatku benar-benar menderita! Argh! Pertanyaanku, kenapa harus sekarang!?

"Gakuko-_san_? Kau mendengarkan? Kau tahu tidak sopan kalau tidak mendengarkan orang lain berbicara," kata Megurine _Sensei_ lagi, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas mejanya dan menatapku agak tajam.

Aku yang masih setengah menunduk karena menahan rasa sakitku hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengisyaratkan 'sebentar'. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat, sudah hampir setengah menit dan rasa sakit itu belum hilang! Singkat kata, aku belum bisa bernafas. Dan bisa dibayangkan tidak bernafas selama itu bagaimana rasanya. Keringatku semakin banyak dan keringat dingin. Tanganku terasa dingin. Kakiku juga mulai gemetar. Oh, tunggu. Tunggu badan bodoh! Jangan sekarang!

"Gakuko-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Megurine _Sensei_ lagi.

Aku mengacungkan jempolku karena tidak sanggup bicara. Bagus, sekarang guru-guru melihat ke arahku. Akan kubunuh kau tubuhku!? Jangan sakit sekarang!

ZRET~

Tiba-tiba pandanganku mulai kabur. O-oh... jangan sekarang... jangan pingsan... Jangan menyusahkan diriku lebih dari ini tubuhku! Kalau aku tidak salah, Megurine_ Sensei_ terus memanggil namaku sementara kakiku mulai lemas dan kesadaranku menghilang. Aku terjatuh ke lantai, cukup keras. Berhenti... berhenti... STOOP!

SYUUU~

Aku langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin secepat mungkin. Darahku langsung seperti mengalir lagi setelah sebelumnya seperti sempat berhenti. Rasa sakit itu perlahan berkurang dan aku bisa bernafas normal lagi. Ralat, bisa menarik nafas lagi. Nafasku saling memburu karena kelelahan tidak bernafas cukup lama. Payah, kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini!?

"Gakuko-_san_, kau kenapa?" seru Megurine _Sensei_ terdengar cemas lalu langsung membantuku berdiri.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa... sudah biasa _Sensei_," jawabku agak pelan. Ya, sudah biasa, tapi yang kali ini luar biasa. Biasanya hanya sekitar lima sampai delapan detik. Kali ini sampai sekitar dua puluh hampir setengah menit. Jeeez, cara mati yang kurang menyenangkan kalau tadi aku sampai mati.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat tadi," kata Megurine _Sensei_ lagi

"Yah...," aku menggumam kecil. Jelas pucat, aku tidak bisa bernafas _Sensei_, tambahku dalam hati. "Itu sudah dari SD, jadi jangan dipedulikan. Aku bisa mengatasinya _Sensei_."

"Kau yakin? Sampai hampir pingsan begitu?" desak Megurine _Sensei_.

Aku menatapnya dengan datar. "Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya, jadi biarkan saja. Toh tidak begitu berbahaya," seharusnya. "Saya permisi," lanjutku lalu segera keluar dari kantor guru. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan meringis, gawat, masih agak sakit. Aku melirik ke dalam hati-hati dan Megurine _Sensei_ sedang menatapiku dengan tajam dan penuh curiga. Aku menelan ludah, bahaya. Kututup pintu ruang guru perlahan dan beranjak pergi.

BRUK!

"_Sumimasen_," seruku agak tertahan, dadaku mulai sakit lagi.

Oh, bagus. Nasibku cukup buruk. Mungkin memang sudah mau mati.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa berdiri Gakuko?" jawab suara itu lembut.

Aku langsung mendongak, aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya tadi. Gumiya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Sejenak, aku hampir saja menangis dan memeluknya, mengatakan aku kangen. Tapi kemudian akal sehatku langsung kembali, aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis dan berdiri, tanpa menyentuh uluran tangan Gumiya sama sekali. Aku tidak mau ingat pada kebaikannya, dan pada rasa sukaku, jadi aku tidak mau menyentuh 'rasa suka' itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku menatapnya datar. "Kau dan Megurine _Sensei_ sama," komentarku pendek.

"Eh?" ulang Gumiya menatapku keheranan.

Wajahku mulai memerah begitu tidak sengaja menatap wajahnya secara langsung. Aku lalu berjalan melaluinya, berharap setelah ini rasa sukaku juga hilang. Tertinggal di belakang. Tertinggal di detik sebelumnya. Kuharap...

GREB!~

Aku membelalakkan mataku, menatap Gumiya yang langsung menahan tanganku. Tidak. Jangan. Bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak melawan? Dasar Gakuko bodoh, kenapa kau malah terdiam menatapnya dengan wajah memerah? Nakajima Gumiya sudah tidak ada lagi untukmu... Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada.

"Gakuko itu tidak pernah jujur. Aku tahu kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa'," kata Gumiya lagi.

Aku menunduk. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bicara dengannya, karena aku menghindarinya dan dia juga menghindariku. Kami saling menjauh. "Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. "Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu khawatir."

"Bodoh. Justru aku selalu khawatir kalau kamu begitu," katanya lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, jantungku berdetak cepat tidak keruan. 'Selalu khawatir' katanya... "Kenapa kamu berkata begitu?" tanyaku lirih. "Kamu suka Rin kan? Jangan dekat-dekat aku, nanti Rin salah paham."

Gumiya menatapku kaget. Biarlah, biarkan saja begini. _"Rumahku ada di hadapanku, di sana tempat aku berlindung. Tapi tiba" ada gempa, ada lubang di depanku tepat sebelum rumahku. Aku harus melompatinya kalau mau masuk rumah. Tapi lubang itu melebar mengecil terus, aku tidak tahu bagaimana melompatnya. Kalau aku lompat, ada kemungkinan jatuh dan ada kemungkinan tidak. Tapi lubang itu semakin lebar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melompatinya."_

Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Tidak akan, kata "suka" yang tidak akan pernah sampai ke hatimu. _"Kalau aku lompat, aku merasa aku pasti akan jatuh. Ya, aku pasti jatuh karena lubang itu semakin membesar. Jadi lebih baik aku tetap berdiri di luar, tidak memasuki rumahku meski hujan badai menerpa. Karena bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan bisa melompati lubang untuk sampai ke rumahku." _Cerita singkat yang pernah kubaca waktu masih kecil, aku tidak ingat judulnya. Cerita tentang gadis kecil yang tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan, ingin masuk rumah tapi tidak bisa. Tapi itulah keadaanku juga sekarang ini. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam 'rumah'ku, tidak akan bisa.

"Gakuko..."

"Stop," tukasku gemetar, menahan tangis. Jangan menangis, hanya itu harapanku saat ini.

_"Badai semakin kencang, tanah yang kupijak semakin rapuh. Mungkin aku akan jatuh ke lubang itu, karena di belakangku-pun ada lubang."_

"Bukan, Gakuko, wajahmu pucat," lanjut Gumiya cepat.

Ya, dadaku sakit lagi. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rin?" Aku memaksakan diri untuk bicara.

"Baik, tapi... ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Kau kenapa!?"

'Baik'... Pandanganku semakin kabur, aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Gumiya. Menjauhlah, karena kau aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang kuinginkan... Kakiku mulai lemas, dadaku semakin sakit dan aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha menarik nafas tapi nihil. Aku meringis karena paru-paruku benar-benar seperti tertusuk oleh rusukku yang patah. Gumiya mempererat genggamannya dan menahan tubuhku, aku menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan... nanti kalau Rin lihat dia salah paham...," kataku tercekat karena tidak bisa bernafas.

"Berhenti bicara, kita harus ke rumah sakit! Kau tidak bisa bernafas, kan? Dadamu tidak bergerak sama sekali, kau sakit, Gakuko!" seru Gumiya panik.

"Tidak, jangan," aku menggeleng pelan. Jangan sembuhkan aku, biarkan saja. Kalau memang harus mati, lebih baik mati. Aku tidak mau berjuang lebih dari ini. Aku sudah lelah.

"Gakuko, stop!" Gumiya bersikeras lalu menggendongku, membawaku keluar sekolah dan menuju motornya. Aku masih tidak bisa bernafas. Tenagaku semakin habis. Tuhan, kalau memang harus mati, terimakasih banyak...

Aku menutup mataku perlahan. Pandanganku semakin kabur dan kesadaranku semakin hilang. Suara Gumiya bergema pelan di kepalaku. Suara orang yang kusukai, yang kusayangi... yang perlahan akan menghilang dariku. Ah, aku bisa merasakannya. Perasaan sedih, perasaan takut... Aku ingin memiliki Gumiya, kembalikan hari-hariku yang menyenangkan bersamanya, kembalikan... Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku, aku merasa ada yang mengalir pelan di pipiku.

_"Gakuko, aku sayang sekali padamu. Kita bersama terus, ya..."_

Kembalikan...

* * *

"Dia sadar..."

"Gakuko-_san_, syukurlah..."

Heh? 'Syukurlah'? Hei bung, aku masih hidup. Kau pikir itu berita bagus? Itu berita buruk. Kupikir akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir, ternyata salah besar. Salah. Telak. Aku berusaha menggerakkan jariku sedikit, agak susah. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Yang kuingat dan walau hanya sedikit adalah dadaku sakit. Dan jauh lebih sakit. Aku ada di mana? Rasanya bukan di dalam peti mati.

"Gakuko-_san_, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya sebuah suara lagi, oh jelas aku bisa. Bahkan aku sudah sanggup menganalisis itu suara siapa, itu suara Lenka.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan agak susah. Silau. Benar-benar silau sampai sempat membuatku berpikir 'lebih baik tidak usah membuka mataku lagi selamanya'. Tapi kemudian aku kembali membuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan pencahayaan ruangan. Oh, bagus. Ruangan putih. Bau obat yang khas. Biar kutebak, rumah sakit?

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, tadi kau pingsan," jelas sebuah suara lagi.

Oh, tebakanku benar. Memang analisisku selalu benar. Aku menoleh sedikit, menatap Gumiya dengan agak datar dan dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'kau?' Gumiya meminta Lenka untuk keluar sebentar, dia lalu duduk di dekat ranjangku. Menatapku dengan lembut, sama seperti dulu. Entah dia bodoh atau tidak, tapi yang jelas dia tidak peka. Jangan menatapku seolah memberi harapan bodoh.

"Kau tidak tidak apa-apa," katanya pelan. "Aku mengecek pernafasanmu tadi, dan kau tahu hasilnya? Kau tidak bernafas, sama sekali tidak. Begitu sampai rumah sakit kau mulai bernafas, tapi kemudian terhenti lagi. Dokter bilang mungkin gangguannya ada di paru-paru, kau tidak pernah kontrol ke dokter?"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan pahit. "Kontrol ke dokter? Untuk apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Jangan bodoh, tentu saja untuk kesehatanmu! Nyawamu bisa terancam kal-"

"Lalu?" Aku memotong perkataannya dan menatapnya dengan datar, seolah aku menatap orang asing yang mengunjungiku.

"Lalu?" ulang Gumiya keheranan.

"Kalau aku sehat dan terus hidup, lalu apa? Atau, kalau aku mati, lalu apa? Memang ada tujuan hidup lagi? Aku hidup untuk siapa? Aku berjuang gigih untuk siapa? Aku meraih prestasi untuk membuat siapa bahagia?" tanyaku lagi bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu saja untuk... orang-orang di sekelilingmu," jawab Gumiya agak lirih. Mungkin dia kaget karena aku mengatakan hal semacam itu. Wajar, selama sebelum bertemu Rin aku tidak begini. Aku ingin hidup saat itu, karena masih ada orang yang ingin kubahagiakan.

"Siapa 'orang-orang di sekelilingku' itu?" Aku kembali bertanya dengan datar, dengan penuh makna dan nada yang seolah mengatakan 'lebih baik aku mati'.

"Ada aku, Lenka, Kaiko, Yukari, Rin..." Gumiya menjawab dengan pelan. Agak takut salah menjawab, dan dia memang salah menjawab.

"Hem, mereka ya...," aku mendesah pelan, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. "Sebenarnya aku terus kepikiran satu hal, dan khawatir akan hal itu."

"Apa?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Rin, apa kau berhasil nembak dia? Aku khawatir kalau kau terluka," lanjutku setengah berbohong.

"Ah, itu," Gumiya berkata dengan malu-malu, wajahnya memerah. "Iya, kami baik-baik saja kok. Len menolak Rin, lalu tidak lama kami pacaran. Maaf, aku tidak cerita. Kau khawatir ya?"

Dadaku langsung terasa nyeri. Aku tediam, tapi kemudian langsung tersenyum lebar. "_Yokatta_," ujarku agak gemetar, "aku khawatir sekali kau kenapa-kenapa kalau ditolak." Ya, aku khawatir kalau kau ditolak lalu masih tidak kembali padaku... Aku menahan air mataku yang mendesak keluar. Bukan waktunya untuk menangis Kamui Gakuko, perintahku pada diri sendiri. Tapi tidak bisa, melihat Gumiya yang tersenyum begitu padaku...

"Ga-Gakuko!? Kau kenapa!?" seru Gumiya panik, melihat pipiku mulai basah dan air mataku mengalir perlahan.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan, lalu tersenyum lebar dengan air mata masih mengalir perlahan. "Bukan... ini aku terlalu senang," aku berbohong dengan suara gemetar. "Aku senang Gumiya bahagia..."

_"Eh? Kenapa berbohong begitu, Onii-chan!? Itu kan menyakiti Onii-chan sendiri!" protes-ku tidak terima, mendengar Onii-chan berbohong pada Megurine-nee-san hanya supaya gadis itu bahagia._

_"Mondai nai, Gakuko," onii-chan terkekeh pelan, mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Karena Onii-chan sayang pada Luka, Onii-chan rela berbohong begitu, walaupun pada akhirnya Onii-chan sendiri yang menderita."_

_Aku terdiam. "Itu bodoh," komentarku._

"Benarkah? Terimakasih kau sampai menangis bahagia begitu," ujar Gumiya terdengar lega. Dia tersenyum lebar, sangat polos dan manis. Membuatku semakin ingin menangis.

_"Tapi kau akan mengerti suatu saat."_

"Ya... sama-sama..."

_"Bagaimana caranya? Apa cinta sebegitu konyolnya? Kedengarannya aneh, sangat aneh Onii-chan."_

Perkataanku dan _onii-chan _waktu itu, kembali terngiang seolah mengingatkanku pada kata-kataku sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, aku mengerti betul. Kenapa waktu itu _onii-chan_ berbohong pada Luka sampai dia sendiri menderita, kenapa dia tetap tersenyum walaupun air matanya mengalir dan matanya bersedih, aku mengerti. _Onii-chan_... kenapa cinta itu begini konyolnya? Aku tertawa kecil, masih sambil menangis. Menertawakan kekalahanku, menertawakan kebodohanku, menertawakan kekonyolanku...

Kata-kata yang tidak pernah sampai pada hatimu, kata "suka" yang ingin kuucapkan tapi tidak bisa. Sampai sekarang, dan mulai sekarang. Maaf Gumiya, aku tidak bisa mendoakan kebahagiaanmu.

_"Pada akhirnya aku tetap saja jatuh ke lubang itu, karena tanah yang kupijak rapuh dan longsor. Sakit, rasanya perih sekali. Kupikir aku akan mati, tapi ternyata tidak. Sampai sekarang, dan mulai sekarang. Aku tetap berada di luar rumahku, diterpa badai tanpa akhir. Kenapa harus begini? Lebih baik tadi aku kembali ke hutan, dimakan serigala atau singa. Bukan begini, bukan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang gelap dan sepi begini. Bukan, bukan..."_

"Gakuko? Gumiya? Kalian sudah selesai?" panggil Lenka lagi, mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban.

"Ah? I-iya," sahutku kemudian cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku.

Lenka masuk dan menatapku dengan agak kaget, aku yakin dia masih bisa melihat bekas air mataku. Jadi aku cepat-cepat tersenyum lebar. Lenka membalas senyumanku dengan tidak kalah manisnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Gumiya. Dia menatapku lembut, semula aku tidak mengerti apa artinya tapi akhirnya aku mengerti saat dia mengangguk kecil. Aku menggigit kuat bibir bawahku. Lenka menyemangatiku.

"Lalu Gakuko, jangan pernah berpikir ingin mati lagi ya," kata Gumiya tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya, tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak pernah," jawabku lembut. Ya, tidak pernah tidak berpikir mati, karena aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi. Untuk apa aku hidup, untuk apa aku berjuang, untuk apa aku berdiri sendirian di sini. Aku tidak memerlukan pujian atas prestasiku, aku tidak memerlukan sanjungan atas pekerjaanku, aku tidak memerlukan menjadi terkenal di manapun, yang kuperlukan hanyalah kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang kini telah tiada. Hanya itu, hanya karena keberadaan mereka aku berjuang untuk hidup. Aku berjuang hidup untuk mereka, dan sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup? Tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi tujuanku untuk bertahan hidup.

Gumiya tersenyum lebar, sepertinya lega mendengarku berkata begitu. Sementara Lenka, dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi di mataku itu lebih terlihat seperti senyum sedih. Lenka menggenggam pelan tanganku, seolah tahu pikiranku yang sebenarnya. Tapi dia tidak bicara lagi, dia hanya menggenggam tanganku. Aku agak menunduk, menatap tangannya yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tanganku. Aku terdiam, tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Juga tidak menangis. Tersampaikan. Permintaan Lenka tersampaikan padaku.

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon. Jangan menyerah untuk hidup, Gakuko," pinta suara Lenka dalam hatiku._

"_Ohayou_, Gakuko-_san_," sapa Lenka ramah.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan membalas senyumannya. "_Ohayou_," balasku.

"Sudah tak ada pikiran untuk mati kan?" tanyanya kemudian berjalan di sebelahku.

"Yah, aku akan berjuang hidup untukmu," jawabku asal-asalan agak malas. Aku mengencangkan pelukanku pada tas-ku. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Gumiya dan Rin berjalan seiringan, bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa kecil. Ah, mulai sakit lagi.

Gumiya menangkap pandanganku, Rin juga. Mereka berdua melambai padaku, dan aku tersenyum tipis, membalas lambaian mereka. "_Ohayou_, Gumiya, Rin," sapaku.

"_Ohayou_," balas mereka berdua serempak.

Kemudian aku mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, melewati mereka berdua begitu saja. Walaupun sakit, walaupun perih. Tidak ada alasan untuk tetap berdiri diam di depan 'rumah', begitu bisa keluar dari 'lubang' aku harus mencari 'rumah' yang baru. Melewati badai, menghindari serigala... Ah, susah ya jadi 'gadis kecil yang tinggal di hutan'. Aku medongak, menatap lurus ke depan. Tersenyum tipis.

Benar juga. Sampai sekarang dan mulai sekarang, kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan pada hatimu. Dan karena aku tidak ingin menyampaikannya juga. Kata-kata "aku suka kamu", yang sangat ingin kuucapkan. Tapi karena bukan hanya suka, tapi aku juga sayang, aku akan berusaha mendoakan kebahagiaanmu Gumiya. Selalu, aku selalu berdoa dari sini.

** THE END**

**Yah, agak bertele" memang. Gomen ne ._. Mind to review?**


End file.
